Macross: Megaroad 01
by Technoforever84
Summary: This story takes place during the disappearance of the Megaroad 01. This story will reveal what actually happens to the Megaroad and how the original main characters are doing. Earth is about to face a threat far stronger than the Zentraedi. It is up to Misa, UN Spacy, and the Zentraedis to stop this threat in able to save not only Earth but the Milky Way Galaxy.


**Introduction**

It is the year 2016, and the Megaroad 01 has reached near the Galactic Core where it was originally planned to be at. The Megaroad 01 contained 80,000 people on it. 900 of them are in the military. Once the Megaroad 01 reached the Ceres System near the Galactic Core, all of the sudden one giant Borg Tactical Fusion Cube folded and hailed the Megaroad 01 and its fleet. The entire fleet was on yellow alert. Misa Hayase ordered the bridge crew to receive the on screen transmission. To everyone's surprise, Minmay appeared onscreen wearing black clothing and a black robe. She ordered the entire Megaroad fleet to stand down and be assimilated to the Borg collective. Minmay appeared to have no physical changes on her.

Misa Hayase: What!, Minmay?!, I thought you returned to Earth after you left for a Zentraedi ship that was ordered to take you back to Earth.

Minmay: Heh, looks like my plans succeeded. I was seen and treated by humans as a mere object. You people only used me to sing and in return I lost Hikaru and abuses. People failed to see me as more than a singer. I wanted to have a normal life like other normal human beings as well as being a singer, but no you people destroyed my life. I long lost faith in humanity. Now its time to correct humanity by assimilating them into the Borg collective. That way they will no longer have selfishness, violence, and cruelty they are currently having. They cause too much pain in my life and for the universe. I also wanted to assimilate the Zentraedis too. They tried to kill me and are a danger to other races. You humans and Zentraedis will have a better life as a borg. So, Hayase, I must finish my job. Before that I'll kill you for taking my beloved Hikaru and marrying him.

Minmay: I have founded a society that loved me more than both Zentraedi and human. I'm glad they picked me up on that zentraedi ship after a few days. They've made me queen for defeating the Zentraedi on Earth with songs. The Borg never break their promises. I loved them with all my heart, now I must fulfill our righteous goals of saving everyone in this universe.

(Minmay's eyes glowed red from the nano augmentations in her eyes)

Misa Hayase: Minmay, so you're blaming your choice of becoming a singer and losing Hikaru on humanity. You could easily prevented that. You should have not been a singer. However you saved humanity, why this? Why?

Hikaru: Look we have different lives theres no way we could be compatible. Our jobs prevents us from seeing each other. Also, I see Misa as a more mature woman than you are. We've seen the full picture of the first space war, you have not. Minmay I'm sorry but I can't have a relationship with you.

Minmay: You two lying and ungrateful bastards. Misa, singing does not need abuse and Hikaru is rightfully mine, he doesn't belong to anyone. I dated him first. Enough talk Misa and prepare to DIE!

(Transmission shuts down)

( Micronized Borgs begins to teleport into random places on the Megaroad and assimilates people by shooting them with the nanite beams.)

( Zentraedi borgs teleported into various Zentraedi ships and begins to assimilates the crews).

( The Borg Tactical Fusion Cube uses the assimilation beam on the Megaroad.)

(Borg mechs teleported from the Borg Tactical fusion cube to the inside of the Megaroad and attacks the city inside.)

Misa Hayase: Kiren, order all valkyrie fighters to launch and defend the Megaroad.

Kiren: Yes mam! ( using announcement) All valkyrie fighters scramble and defend the Megaroad. All fighters scramble.

( A number of Valkyrie fighters defended the Megaroad city. These fighters switched to battleroid mode and shoots at the Borg mechs attacking the city. The bullets deflected and has no effect on the Borg mechs. The Borg has already adapted to bullets 500,000 years ago.)

(Borg mech easily overwhelmed the Valkyrie battleroids. The Borg mechs attacked the Valkyries with borg phasers on the arms along with assimilation beam which is located on its chest. Most Valkyries on the Megaroad were either destroyed or

assimilated.)

( UN Spacy ground troops were sent out to fight the micronized Borgs drones. The troops were firing the Borgs with AR-21 automatic assault rifles and rocket launchers. These weapons were useless against the Borg drones since bullets are continually deflected by their energy shields. Rockets would explode on the shield without hurting the drones. The drones fired back on the UN Spacy troops with their assimilation beams. Some drones would run very fast towards the troops and assimilate them. As Hikaru Ichijiyo is getting ready to pilot his VF-1J, Minmay teleported right behind him. Minmay held Hikaru and teleported him into her Borg Tactical Fusion Cube. Once inside, Minmay threw Hikaru into a prison cell. She ordered all Borg to not assimilate him. As the battle in the Megaroad went on, assimilated Protodevilns started to appear, along with Borg reptilians. The UN Spacy had no chance in this fight. The sounds of gunfires and rockets echoed, but these sounds will soon fade as resistance is futile. These assimilated Protodevilns can assimilate multiple VF-1s at a time through their assimilation burst. An assimilation burst is when a Borg Protodeviln shoots a ball of energy that can explode on contract through a 25 km range. More drones appeared and they placed nanite bombs all around the city, these usually explode after 10 seconds. Once the nanite bombs explode, trillions of Borg nanites spread around the city, assimilating anyone who breathes the nanites. Soldiers amd civilians are being assimilated left and right. No weapon is effective. The only option for the Megaroad is to accept assimilation. )

( Six hours later, most of the Megaroad inhabitants were assimilated. The Megaroad is mostly inhabited by drones now. The only survivors are Misa Hayase, Sarah, Kimmy, and Alice. Each of the bridge members are armed with a 9mm pistol. Seeing how bullets are useless against the Borg, the crew decided to not use their guns. Misa tried to contact the Zentraedi ships that were guarding the Megaroad, but they were unresponsive. All the Zentraedi ships were assimilated. Borg Zentraedi had been used to board and assimilate these ships. Zentraedi weapons are also useless against the Borg since the first Borg were Protocultures and Zentraedis. )

(Minmay and two micronized Meltradi drones teleported into the Megaroad's bridge. )

Minmay: Looks like I've won Hikaru and you loss.(laughs) You failed to understand the Borg and yet you fight us. How stupid. Instead of assimilating you Misa, I'll kill you.)

(Minmay raised her arm to aim the Borg phaser on her. Borg phasers only setting is disintegration. The Meltraedi drones switched weapon to Borg phasers and aimed at the crew members. )

(Misa Hayase and the crew were shocked and prepared to die)

Misa: I guess its over for the us.

( Protoculture Domion fleet decloaks and started to attack the Borg Tactical Fusion Cube. Protoculture mechs were deployed to fight off the Borg mechs. Six protoculture away team members with 5 females and one male teleported into the Megaroad's bridge and started to fire their Dominion I-mods on Minmay and her two drones. Minmay dodged the attack and punched the male Protoculture , which sent him flying for 4 meters instantly injuring him. The male protoculture teleported away. A female protoculture fired on Minmay, but it was ineffective. Minmay ran towards the female protoculture and grabbed the I-mod and threw it to the corner of the bridge. The five Protoculture away team have killed the two drones.

(Minmay stopped attacking after seeing her two drones destroyed.)

Minmay: You got lucky this time. But remember I will assimilate Earth and I will kill you someday.

(Minmay teleported back into her Borg Tactical Fusion Cube)

Female Protoculture 1: Hi, I'm E'lia the leader of our squad.

Female Protoculture 2: I'm glad you're safe.

Misa Hayase: Who are you people and why did you save us.

Female Protoculture 1: Well, for one thing, you're a fellow Protoculture and two we try our best to protect this galaxy from any threats. Apparently, the Borg had gotten more organized recently. Now, why were you on a human ship, you're a protoculture?

Misa: What!? I'm human not protoculture.

Female Protoculture 1: Well our life scanner indicates that you're a protoculture not a human.

Misa: This has to be a mistake.

Female Protoculture 1: Anyway, let's teleport you and the other survivors to our ship which is a Jem' Hadar battleship.

(Misa, the five protoculture team, and the three bridge crews teleported into a Jem' Hadar battleship. )

(All Borg mechs returned to the Borg Tactical Fusion Cube. The Cube folds along with the assimilated Megaroad. )

Location: Jem' Hadar Battleship A'kridsa teleportation room.

Misa: I've never seen such advance technology before. I've only heard about the Protoculture, but I've never knew they look the same as humans.

Kiren: I feel the same Misa. I guess we are the first humans to see the Protoculture.

Sammy: I've never even heard of the Protoculture before. I'm soo glad that they are a friendly species unlike the Zentraedi in the past.

Sammy: I'm soo angry at Minmay though, she saved us humans six years ago and now she wants to turn us into some cybernetic race?! I don't get it.

Sarah: I'm pretty sure she still has a little sympathy for the human race which is why she never intended to exterminate hunanity. I've met her before, she isn't an evil person.

Misa: Sarah, stop. Minmay is different now. I'm starting to understand Minmay now. I also felt bad for her too.

Misa: During Space War I and even after, people saw Minmay as an idol and not as a human being. All people wanted from her was songs, songs, and songs, autographs, and TV appearances. They failed to understand that she needed to live a normal human life while working on her dreams at the same time. Like a normal girl, she wanted a real boyfriend. But Minmay never get to see Hikaru often because of their selfish demands for Minmay. All Minmay wanted was a normal life, but she never got it. People like Kaifun and other managers were also heavily responsible for her betrayal. I'm also responsible for this mess. I've always dragged Hikaru towards me and pulled him away from Minmay. I was always giving him orders and assignments. If I never married Hikaru, then we humans would've never face the Borg threat. Minmay also wanted peace for the entire universe. She believed that her singing will end all wars on Earth and the universe. But after seeing battles and violence taking place after Space War I, she loss faith in humanity, Zentraedis, and other beings in this universe. Because of her loss of faith for the universe, Minmay abandoned singing and joined the Borg as their queen. I'm assuming she gained her leadership in the Borg because she defeated the Zentraedi in Space War I with her songs. I'm assuming they contacted her while she was still on Earth. She hid this fact from everyone she knew so she could act on her revenge more easily. Poor Minmay, I wish I could talk her out of this mess.

Misa: I'll do everything I can to put an end to this. I'll protect Earth to the death.

Protoculture Female 1: How do you know so much about Minmay and the Borg?!

Misa: Well I knew Minmay for years since I was on the SDF-1 and also on Earth. I also talked to her while I was on the Megaroad. She seemed very depressed. Minmay escaped the Megaroad after only five days on it.

Protoculture Female 1: Well, we need your knowledge to fight the Borg. Also, I've done some scanning and info searching on you. It turns out you are the descendent of the first Founder of our faction: The Dominion. Since you have commanded the Megaroad 01 and have fought as 1st officer on the SDF-1, you will be given command of the J'Akon Jem'Hadar battleship and its fleet. Because of your ancestry, you will be part of the Founders. A group of 15 leaders for our faction.

Misa: Wow! Thanks, I'll make sure I'll bring victory to this conflict for your people and for Earth and for the universe. I'm not surprised I'm a Protoculture since I knew all along. I've always tried to hide my lineage on Earth so there would be no trouble and outcry.

Sammy: I've never knew, so thats why you acted different from normal people on Earth. You should've told us before. Now I know why you understood Zentraedi and Protoculture language during Space War I. I've always wonder.

Misa: I also know how to use protoculture technology and weapons, Sammy. My family always disguised themselves as Earthlings. I will reveal myself once I arrive on Earth. I will also teach you guys on How to use Protoculture technology and weapons. Don't worry, Protoculture weapons have no recoil and ammunition limits.

Protoculture Female 1: You three humans will be bridge members of the J'kon. Let us take a break since the last battle exhausted us. We will continue our mission tomorrow.

Misa: Yes, lets rest and get ready for our new mission tomorrow. I have a feeling the Borg will be a very tough enemy to fight against.

Sammy: Alright!

(Introduction ends)


End file.
